The Letters - Part III The Miracle Wish
by Eva3
Summary: A Lost World Christmas Story Loaded With Goodies For Everyone


THE LETTERS - PART III

THE MIRACLE WISH

John was the first to awake that morning. Marguerite was still sleeping when he began covering her mouth with the same urgent kisses as he had the night before. He loved watching her eyes flutter open, and see them rest on his face with the recognition that he was about to make love to her. This being only their second morning waking up beside each other, the thrill of her response to his touch was still a new emotion for him.

He had longed to be with her for over two years, and every moment of the wait had been worth it. In his mind, he kept thinking 'no better time like the present to make up for all those lost years.' And, by the way Marguerite answered his every touch with more of her own, she must be as eager as he was to fulfill their long-held secret love.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Marguerite purred into John's ear.

"I could never get enough of you," he whispered back in that low husky tone that always caused Marguerite to catch her breath.

With one hand resting at the nape of her neck, John's other hand moved down to take hold of the top sheet, which he slid off their bodies slowly, as though teasing the raven-haired beauty beneath him with what was about to happen. He brought his hand up to caress her face and when he had kissed her cheek, deliberately moved his hand down her neck, exploring the path to her breasts, caressing and squeezing them gently, one after the other.

She leaned into his large calloused hand and moaned softly, "Don't make me wait any longer, John. I need you now."

*****

Roxton and Marguerite emerged from her room an hour later, basking in a glow that could be felt across the room by the others at the kitchen table.

"Well, the happy couple is alive and well. You finally decided to come up for air....," Malone spurted out before Veronica could kick him under the table.

"We had begun to worry a bit, "Challenger said, blushing slightly. "Thought you may have had difficulty sleeping last night...or...well, maybe I should retire to my lab. Everything seems to be going well...so.."

Challenger left the table and quickly retreated to his sanctuary in the treehouse. He feared his embarrassment might put a damper on Roxton and Marguerite's newfound happiness, and he would never want to be the reason for that happening.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, and then Marguerite said, "I'd better go talk with him." She leaned over to kiss Roxton on the cheek and said, "Start breakfast without me. I won't be long." Then she followed the path Challenger had taken to his laboratory.

Once there, she walked directly to the professor's side, leaned in to hug him and said, "It's all right to be flustered, George. I'm a little surprised myself over the events of the last few days. We both have to find a way to get comfortable with this new arrangement in the treehouse."

"Nicely said, my dear. I am happy for both of you. It's been a long time coming and I, for one would never want to discourage your newfound happiness. It's just..."

"Uhmmm...I think I know what's bothering you, George. We're not married and we're living in sin. Is that what you're thinking?"

"Marguerite, I'm the last person to pass judgement. Not after the...uh...liaisons I've formed here on the plateau. You're both adults, consenting adults and a long way from home. We live perilous lives here in this lost world, why shouldn't you pursue your heart's desires? Honestly, my dear, I'm surprised you two haven't found each other before now."

"You know it isn't like he hasn't talked about a future for us. And, he did give me this lovely ring." She held out her right hand for Challenger to see. "I'm afraid it's me who's holding back."

"Why is that? John is so obviously devoted to you. And, I see you're wearing his ring on your right hand, not the left. I would think John would prefer it if you wore it on the appropriate finger. You aren't afraid he'll get cold feet and leave you, are you."

Marguerite's eyes turned glassy as though her mind were a thousand miles away. When she looked back at Challenger, she said sadly, "No, the problem is me. I'm afraid I'll break his heart. I seem to have that capacity for destroying all good things in my life. I don't think I could live with myself to know I was the cause of his unhappiness. As long as I keep the ring on my right hand, we can just consider ourselves spoken for, nothing more than that....for now." 

She shook her head, pushing away any unpleasant thoughts and said, "George, I just came down to make sure you're all right with all of this."

"Of course, Marguerite. It wasn't that much of a surprise. I've seen the way you two have been furtively passing letters to each other the last couple of weeks. I knew something had to be afoot." 

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and said, "I'm very pleased for you both. I just hope you'll find it in your heart to let John fully into your life. And, if you ever need to talk about anything, you know you always have my ear."

Marguerite squeezed his hand, smiled warmly and said, "Thanks George, I'll keep your offer in mind. Right now, I better get back upstairs. Wouldn't want John to think I've deserted him already."

*****

Roxton spent the rest of the day moving his personal items into his new living quarters, Marguerite's room.

"Uh....Roxton.....you're not thinking about moving **_all_** your stuff in here, are you? I don't think there's room for all of it. Maybe you should leave some of these socks in your room...your old room."

"Changing your mind are you about my moving in here?"

"Noooooo....I have to admit I'm rather excited about waking up next to you every morning. But wouldn't it make more sense to keep a modicum of privacy. I mean occasionally we may want to put some distance....."

Roxton turned her around to face him, "I'll never want to put distance between us. Don't you know that by now?"

"It's just that I've been on my own for so long....."

Cradling her head in both his hands, Roxton brought her face close to his and kissed her soft and deep, leaving her breathless as she whispered, "Well, maybe I can.... just find some ....more room over here for the rest of your things."

*****

That evening when supper was nearly over, Challenger stood up and clinked a spoon against his glass to summon their attention. No one knew what to expect, possibly a toast to the newly joined couple in the treehouse.

"Ahem....can I have everyone's attention. Settle down you two," he directed at Roxton and Marguerite, who were enjoying a private joke between themselves. "I've had a brilliant idea."

Everyone groaned, and Veronica said, "Oh no....not another invention. Please tell me you haven't come up with another way of cleaning the treehouse?"

Challenger scowled in Veronica's direction, while the others openly snickered at the remembrance of the cumbersome vacuum cleaner strapped to her back.

"No, it's not an invention. It's a proposal for a celebration. We haven't had one since Malone's surprise birthday party that first year we arrived on the plateau."

"Yes, and we all know what a disaster that turned out to be," Veronica said, casting her eyes at Ned as she remembered the uninvited guest, Kayla, he brought home that day.

"Don't remind me," Malone rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"Children....let me finish. I believe we have much to be thankful for. I know it's the middle of the summer, but I was thinking we could have a Christmas celebration."

"In the middle of summer, George?" Marguerite asked.

"Well yes, why not? We've been so remiss of remembering any normal holidays since we arrived here, what better time than now to celebrate one of the happiest days of the year. It's just a few days till the 25th of June. We could give gifts, homemade gifts....."

"And, we could have a tree" chimed in Malone.

"And, I can shoot us a bird of some sorts and we can have a proper Christmas dinner," Roxton volunteered.

"Songs! We could sing songs," Marguerite added enthusiastically.

Roxton looked worriedly at the love of his life, and said with arched eyebrows, "Singing? Well, maybe we could leave that part of Christmas out....."

He stopped when she abruptly gave him a sound slap on the arm.

"And what's wrong with my singing? I would think you'd prefer that to my sulking."

"Or, to....your whacking!!" he said rubbing his arm.

Everyone laughed but Marguerite who was still glaring at Roxton for insulting her musical talents. You'd think he'd be a bit more tactful with his new roommate. She toyed with the idea of telling him about the standing ovations she used to receive back in Paris at the Fat Man's Pit. And, then again....maybe that part of her life was best untold in light of how well things were going with her and Roxton.

"I think singing would be a delightful addition to the festivities." All eyes looked at Challenger. "We could ALL sing carols."

"Veronica, you're being very quiet. What do you think about Challenger's idea?" Malone asked.

"It's been years since Christmas was celebrated in the treehouse. It would seem strange having one without my family," Veronica said sadly. 

Ned leaned over and softly placed his hand over Veronica's. "We can be your family this year, Veronica."

"You're right....Ned...all of you are right. Sounds like a good idea. Where do we start?"

Marguerite stood up and pulled Veronica to her feet. "Well, I think it's up to us girls to do the planning for this celebration. Let's go to my room.....no, on second thought your room. Grab some paper and pencils, Veronica. We have lists to make, delegation of duties, decorations to decide on."

"Okay, okay Marguerite, I get the picture. Never thought you would be so enthusiastic about a day that comes but once a year."

"You mean...it's a departure from my usual cynical self?"

"Yes, Marguerite," Malone started, "I would have thought growing up without a family all those years that you'd be the last person to want to indulge in such a sentimental...."

"Malone," Roxton interrupted, "that's a rather harsh remark to make."

"No, no...it's all right, John. Actually Malone, Christmas alone at the convent wasn't all that bad. You'd be amazed at how much attention the nuns gave me during those holidays I was left behind after the other girls went home to their families."

She turned to Roxton and fluttered her sultry eyelashes. "And, I found out just by looking wistfully into the distance and squeezing out a few tears, I was allowed more treats and privileges than any of the other girls."

Roxton looked at her with sudden realization and renewed admiration. "So, what you're saying, my dear, even at an early age you learned how to get what you wanted by turning on your charms, so to speak?"

"Mmmmmm....if you want to phrase it that way, I suppose you're right. It was only when I became of legal age and had to leave the convent that the Christmas holidays became lonely for me. Except for one year spent with a family that took me in.....", her voice drifted off. 

"Was that while you lived in England, my dear," Challenger asked.

"No, Germany."

"Were you there during the war, Marguerite?"

"Oh no...Malone...you're not going to walk me down memory lane tonight. Come on, Veronica, you and I have a lot of work to do. We need to get started."

The women descended the stairs to the young blonde's bedroom, paper and pencils in hand. Just before leaving the kitchen area, Marguerite pulled one of the bottles of gallberry wine from the shelf above a side table and with a sheepish look on her face said, "In case we get thirsty later."

"Oh....Marguerite," Roxton chuckled while handing her two glasses, "you might need these, unless you both plan on chugging from the same bottle."

*******

Once in Veronica's bedroom, Marguerite filled their glasses to the top and finished her wine in two quick gulps. She handed her blonde companion the paper and pencil and began to pace the room as ideas came to her.

"Okay, Veronica....we need to start with who does what."

"Well, that should be easy. Roxton shoots the bird, I cook the bird, Challenger and Malone clean up after we eat the bird. Question is what will you be doing during all this?"

"Very funny. Let's get serious. We don't have much time if we're going to pull this off. Yes! Put Roxton down as responsible for shooting our dinner. And, of course you will be in charge of cooking the meal. But I think we should send Challenger and Malone out tomorrow morning to find a proper tree. Are there fir trees on the plateau?"

"Probably somewhere around here, but we may have to settle for something else in that department."

"I'm going to need lots of holly berry branches for decorating the treehouse. And, paper...how much paper do you have with your art supplies? Oh! And, we need some red and green paint. How much of that do you have?"

"Slow down, Marguerite. I'm trying to write all this down, but you're going too fast."

"Oh...sorry. Candles!! How many candles do we have? Small ones to tie to the tree branches. And, we should talk about the menu. A bird of some sorts - are there geese on the plateau?" Veronica looked perplexed and began to shake her head as Marguerite continued. "No matter. Roxton will come back with a nice fat juicy one. Maybe a pheasant or a wild turkey. But we need to decide on the rest of the meal......"!

Veronica interrupted with, "Uh...maybe I can come up with the rest of the meal by asking the others what would make it special to them."

Marguerite gave the young blonde woman a startled look, and then said, "What a good idea, Veronica. We'll ask them....uh...you can ask them tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Sit down Marguerite, and have another glass of wine. We've got all night to plan this."

"Mmmmm....maybe not all night. I do have previous commitments, you know," Marguerite blushed at the last comment.

"Maybe I'm out of line asking, but I was wondering....how's that working out? I mean, what's it like living that close to someone you love...you know....."

"Why Veronica, I think the wine has loosened your tongue. You've never been that concerned about mine and Roxton's relationship before. Are you considering entering into the same kind of living arrangement with Ned?"

"My tongue loosened? What about yours?"

Both laughed over the fact their conversation had turned to such an intimate topic.

*****

Half an hour later, from the main room Roxton and Malone kept exchanging worried looks as they heard the two women laughing loudly and frequently. 

"Surely, that can't be all about the party plans. What do you think they're talking about in there?" Malone asked, pacing nervously about the room.

Roxton looked up from his book and smiled. "I would have thought that was obvious. Us!" 

"You mean you and me?"

"No, more like men in general." Roxton laughed at the puzzled look on Malone's boyish face.

"Oh, that can't be good. I think we may have opened up a Pandora's box by letting those two get their heads together. Maybe we should offer to help?"

Veronica suddenly appeared in the kitchen still laughing from something Marguerite had just said. She walked to the shelf inside the door and stood on her toes trying to retrieve some hidden object pushed to the back. "You two still up. Would have thought you'd both be in bed by now. Oops, I didn't mean together." She started giggling uncontrollably. "Well, you know what I meant."

Malone stood up and crossed the room to help Veronica retrieve the object and discovered it was another bottle of wine.

"You finished off a whole bottle? And, now you're starting on another one? Sounds like you may have had too much already."

"Oh, there it is!" Veronica snatched the bottle from an astonished Malone. "Thanks Ned." 

She turned to run back down the stairs and Malone called out, "Veronica....you two need any help....with anything?"

Veronica started laughing again as she disappeared back into her room with the bottle of wine.

"Give it up, Neddy boy. Those two obviously prefer their own company tonight. Girl's night out, or something like that. They'll surface eventually. They always do."

"I don't know how you can be so calm, Roxton. If they're talking about men in general, I'm sure Marguerite must be talking about you in particular. I'd think you'd be worried she might be telling Veronica some of your secrets," Malone wheedled.

"Well Malone, if that's the case then I'm sure it's because Veronica is asking for...ahem...advice," Roxton countered.

"Advice? Advice about.....", Malone broke off when it hit him. "Oh....**_oh_**!"

"Now whose turn is it to be worried?" Roxton laughed as the young journalist's face turned a subtle shade of crimson.

"So, Roxton tell me...is living with the woman you love everything you thought it would be?"

"Oh no, you're not going to get me to discuss my love life. I don't think Marguerite would appreciate my divulging any of our 'intimate secrets'. But yes, it is everything - and more - that I could ever wish for. We waited so long, it's made it that much more sweet now that we finally did find each other."

"How did all this happen, Roxton? I mean, you two seem to have batted heads for over two years and then suddenly, you're in love."

"I wouldn't say suddenly, Malone. I'd say it was love from the beginning, on my part anyway. But every time we thought we were going to finally have a moment of privacy, something...or **_someone_**...interrupted us."

"Point taken, Roxton......point well taken."

*****

While pouring more wine into each glass Veronica said, "So, Marguerite....tell me about the sleeping together part."

"Veronica!! I'm not a kiss and tell woman," she said feigning shock. 

Both laughed, then Marguerite's eyes turned reflective as she remembered the events in her room over the last few days. "I won't go into detail, Veronica. You know that's not my style. But I can tell you this. When John and I are...together...no other world exists but the one we're locked into at that moment. Every problem I may have had that day or any other day, disappears. The first time I was even moved to tears."

"Oh Marguerite, it sounds like heaven on earth," Veronica said dreamily. "Is it that way every time?"

"**_Every_** time."

*****

An hour later Malone had begun to pace the width of the bedroom stairs again and finally said, "They've been in there a long time."

Closing his book, Roxton stood up and said, "Think we better go check on them?"

"It did get quiet in there all of a sudden."

Walking toward the now silent bedroom, Roxton replied, "Well, maybe we could just sneak a peek. It is getting late, and we're usually in bed by ......". Roxton stopped when he realized what he was about to say.

"You're really liking this new arrangement, aren't you Roxton?"

"You have no idea, Malone....you have no idea how much."

Descending the stairs, they called out Marguerite and Veronica's names respectively and were amused when they found both women slumped over where they had been sitting, Marguerite at the table and Veronica stretched out over the bed.

"Well, would you look at this? Apparently we missed all the fun." Roxton stood there with fists on his waist, shaking his head at the sight of his beautiful Marguerite inebriated to the point of passing out.

While Malone moved Veronica's passed out body under the bed cover and blew out the candlelight, John lifted Marguerite from her chair effortlessly in his arms and headed for the main room of the treehouse. Malone picked up the two wine bottles and glasses, following the two lovers up the stairs.

Looking at the empty bottles he said shaking his head, "I can't believe they drank both bottles to the bottom."

As they climbed the stairs, Marguerite stirred and opened her eyes. "John...oh, it's my John....", she slurred while looking lovingly into his eyes. "Where...we going?"

"I'm taking my sleeping beauty back to her room where she belongs."

"And....are....you going....to...be my Prince Charming tonight?

"I'll be anyone you want me to be, Marguerite," he said, smiling at her apparent trouble to speak in clear tones.

"Can I get back to you on the .....prince charming thing.......Oh George!!!! You're still awake." They were now crossing the main room toward the stairs descending to their room and passing a rather astonished Challenger. "Wait Roxton....I need to talk....with....George."

"No, you don't. Whatever you need to say can wait till tomorrow. Say, goodnight George."

"Goodnight..., George," she mimicked, while waving to the amused professor.

"Well, there's an unusual sight," Challenger declared to no one in particular. "Marguerite taking orders instead of giving them."

Roxton continued to carry the intoxicated Marguerite down the stairs to their room where he gently placed her on the bed. He began removing her boots one at a time as Marguerite continued her babbling. "I just decided...who....I....want you to be tonight, John," she said slowly and deliberately.

"Oh really! My offer of Prince Charming wasn't enough?"

"Don't interrupt.....me....okay...now as I was about to say.....before I was....so **_rudely_** interrupted" she pointed her index finger at the handsome hunter unbuttoning her blouse. "I know who I want you to.....be....tonight. You should be.....uh...what's his name?" 

She paused as John removed her arms from her blouse. "You do this very well. Just how...much...experience have you had with....you know....this...sort of thing...undressing women?"

John smiled impishly, and continued to tug at the sleeves of her blouse until he had it fully removed from her body. He draped it over the back of the chair as she continued with her slurred description of the man she loved.

"Now....where was I? Oh yes....you should be Lord John Roxton....you know...the famous or is that infamous great white hunter?....the notorious....is that the right word?.....yes!!! notorious ladies man of London society." A smirk spread across her face at the last statement. 

He began removing her skirt and wondered if she would remember any of this tomorrow morning. He knew she wouldn't want to sleep in her clothes, but she might object to having them removed without her permission. What was he thinking? They were lovers, afterall! How could she protest him removing her clothes, sober or drunk? He needn't have worried. She didn't seem to be noticing him pulling her skirt down over her hips as she continued struggling to pronounce each word.

"Lord of his manor.....protector....no, no!!!..." Her eyes began to droop as she searched for the right title for John. "... self-appointed protector...and...guide... of the.... Challenger .....". Marguerite's last words trailed off as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Roxton pulled the sheet up over her near naked body and leaned over her now peaceful and silent face. He kissed the corner of her lips and whispered softly, "Maybe I could just be the man who loves you desperately, more and more every day?" 

******

Several hours later, a very disoriented Marguerite awoke and reached for Roxton. When she realized she was alone in the bed, she willed her eyes open and found John sleeping a few feet from the bed on one of the chaise lounges he had moved into their room during the night. She stumbled toward the chaise and slid under the blanket, snuggling up close to his bare back. 

The movement startled John and he turned to face the woman who had entered his makeshift bed so quietly. 

"I didn't mean to wake you," she murmured against his chest.

"I wasn't asleep. I don't sleep that well anymore unless I'm next to you."

"Then what are you doing over here instead of the bed?" a sleepy voice asked.

"You didn't leave me much choice, my dear. You rather took over the entire bed in your...uh...altered state last night."

"Did I make a complete fool of myself?"

"Well, I wouldn't say a complete fool, but you did manage to come up with some rather choice names for me."

"Oh, John, was I a beast to you? I promise to make it up...," she said drifting back to sleep.

"And, that's a promise I'll hold you to. But for now, you need to go back to bed. You had a very busy night, you and Veronica. Your head's going to feel as bad as hers if you don't try to get some sleep."

He stood up from the chaise and pulled Marguerite to her feet, guiding her back to the bed. "Come on, sleeping beauty. Let's get back in bed....together."

"Yes, prince charming....whatever you say," Marguerite answered mockingly. While John pulled the sheet back up over their bodies, she yawned and her voice trailed off...."....was that one of the names I called you last night?"

Roxton chuckled when he remembered her soliloquy earlier that night. "Not exactly, but it'll do for now."

*******

Dawn came all too soon and, as had become his familiar custom, Roxton reached for Marguerite as soon as his eyes were open.

Marguerite awoke with Roxton nuzzling her neck and moving his hand seductively across her bare shoulders down to her stomach and gently pressing against the lower part of her belly. In his mind, this was the perfect time to collect on her promise made in the middle of the night.

"Oh....no....Roxton....not this morning. I don't feel so well."

"Maybe I can make you feel better," he breathed huskily into her ear. 

Pushing him away she groaned, "Ordinarily....I would agree with you....but not this morning."

"I was wondering when last night was going to take effect on you," John complained with just a tinge of sarcasm. Trying once again, he started kissing the hollow spot just below her neck, "You did promise me...."

Abruptly she turned over so he faced her back. "Seriously, John...I would think you could survive one morning without.....well, you know." 

"When did you become so modest that you can't even bring yourself to say the words? You can do the act, but can't say the words?"

"Don't start with me this morning, John," she said in those surly tones Roxton had come to loathe over the last two and a half years. " I have a headache the size of Buckingham Palace.....and don't jostle the bed!!!" 

Becoming more and more aware of pans being clattered about upstairs in the kitchen, she added, "And, why is Veronica making so much noise in the kitchen? I would think she'd be feeling as bad as I am."

"Fine!" The hunter stood up and began punching his legs into his khakis with a surging venom. "I guess the honeymoon is over," he said brusquely. Pulling his shirt over his head, he ran his hands through his hair with frustration and crossed the small room to the stairs.

Marguerite shot him a daggers look as she sat upright in bed. She grabbed his boots from the floor beside the bed and threw them across the room, hitting the stairs one at a time. "How could there be a honeymoon. We're not married, you know!!"

That did it! Roxton whirled around, picking up the tossed boots and shouted back, "Well, that's not my fault. The reason for that missing piece of the puzzle rests entirely on your shoulders, Miss Krux." With that he left the room quickly before they really started to argue. He knew from past experience, this was just a 'warm-up.' 

As he disappeared from sight, she clenched her fists and slammed them against the pillow she and Roxton had shared last night, pushing it to the floor. "Ohhhhhh...Roxton...you are the most exasperating man I've ever known. Do you always have to have the last word?" 

It was only then she saw the folded piece of paper resting on the mattress, having been revealed when the pillow fell to the floor. When had he written it? It must have been last night after he put her to bed. Her scowl turned to a smile as she read the letter John had placed under the pillow.

__

My darling sweetheart,

Carrying my lovely sleeping beauty to our bed last night, I had hoped to play the role of Prince Charming, but unfortunately fate had something else in mind. While you searched for the right words to describe me, my heart kept crying out that there's only one title I want running through your mind when you think of me....your soulmate for eternity.

Never leave me Marguerite. I can't imagine a world without you. 

Your devoted,

John

Her heart melted over John's words, and she contritely looked over at the fallen pillow, now resting a few feet from the bed. She leaned over the bed to retrieve it. 

Once back on the bed, in its proper place, she put both arms around the plump pillow and laid her head and shoulders across the length. She smiled remembering the happier moments she had shared with John on this pillow, in this small bed, and decided to get up and dress for breakfast. She had fences to mend, and as John liked to say, 'no time like the present'.

But first, she needed to answer John's letter. She sat down at the table and pulled paper and pen from the top drawer and began to write.

__

Dearest John,

What a sight I must have been last night. I'm surprised you could manage to carry me with all that wine inside me. Usually I hold my liquid spirits better than that, but it must have been the excitement of planning for our celebration.

And, then this morning! How could I have been so mean to you? I promise to make it up to you, my darling....really make it up to you this time. My remark about our not being married was tasteless, even for me. 

One thing's for certain, you'll find life with me is never dull.

Your loving, 

Marguerite

*******

Roxton entered the kitchen where instead of Veronica at the stove, he found Malone in the process of frying some of the raptor meat left from last night's dinner. The blonde sitting in her regular chair, was slumped over the table holding a cup of tea, while Challenger placed plates around the table.

"Marguerite coming to breakfast this morning, or is she feeling a bit under the weather today as well?" Challenger chuckled.

"Her highness may not make it to breakfast this morning. She has better things to do today!" Roxton answered in a huff. 

As he walked toward his 'old room', Malone asked, "Where you going, Roxton?"

"To my room. I need clean socks."

Pointing toward Marguerite's room, he said, "Yeah, but I thought your room was the other way?"

"My **_other_** room!" 

"Trouble in paradise, Roxton?" Malone chided.

"If you want to keep the use of your writing hand today, Neddy boy, I suggest you mind your own business," Roxton retorted sarcastically to the young journalist.

Malone and Challenger exchanged...'whoa'...looks as Roxton left the room.

When he returned to the kitchen table a few minutes later, the frown on his face had begun to soften but Challenger asked just the same, "John, did you wake up grumpy this morning?"

Something about Challenger's query caused Roxton to smirk and he answered with a devilish twinkle in his eyes, "No....I let her **sleep** for a while longer."

A silence fell over the small kitchen area, and then Veronica spit out her tea laughing. Malone doubled over with laughter, while Challenger had a puzzled look on his face. "I don't get it."

Malone came up for air long enough to say, "Roxton made a joke, Challenger."

"Yes, ha, ha....Roxton made a joke at my expense." Marguerite's annoyed voice was heard approaching the table. Roxton jumped and turned around as though he had heard a rifle shot in the treehouse.

"Marguerite, you're up!" One only had to look at the embarrassed look on Roxton's face to know he was feeling a bit silly for making a joke about her usual morning demeanor. "And, you're looking particularly beautiful this morning."

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Roxton."

Malone leaned over and whispered to Roxton, "You're going to pay for that joke, my friend."

"I heard that too, Malone."

"Okay...okay.....can we just stop all the noise, please!" Veronica pleaded. Rising from the table she said, "I'll get you some coffee, Marguerite."

"No, let me," Roxton said, "it's the least I can do."

"The very least!"

Challenger suddenly broke out laughing saying, "I just got it. Grumpy....was supposed to be Marguerite!"

Everyone froze as Marguerite glared at the amused man.

"Well, maybe I should get started on some projects in the lab."

"And, I need to check the perimeter fence," Malone said.

Marguerite stood up and said, "Hold it everyone....no one leaves the table. Veronica and I have announcements to make. Regarding our celebration in a few days." She looked around at the astonished faces and continued. "That is if everyone still wants to hold a Christmas party in the middle of summer?"

"Of course, we do my dear," Roxton smiled at his lovely new roommate while pouring her coffee. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Maybe we can just let this morning's events be bygones." His puppy dog smile was enough to make her knees go weak, that smile she found more and more difficult to say no to.

As he sat down in the chair next to hers, Marguerite slipped her hand under the table and placed a folded piece of paper in Roxton's lap.

Roxton's face lit up as he realized she had found the letter he had been placed under her pillow last night.

"We'll talk later," she whispered back. She could never stay mad at him, no matter what the transgression.

As soon as Marguerite had the agreement of everyone in the room that the idea of a celebration was still a welcome one, she happily took over the role of organizer. One would have thought she'd been born to the role. 

The list she produced from her skirt pocket gave each resident of the treehouse a specific assignment. Veronica was in charge of preparing the Christmas dinner, Roxton was to bring home a plump, juicy bird....something that would resemble a Christmas goose. Were there geese on the plateau? Marguerite still needed to know. Challenger and Malone were given the task of finding just the right tree for decorating. No one was quite sure if there were any fir trees on the plateau, at least not in close proximity to the treehouse, so they were told to do the best they could. 

"And, what will you be doing, Marguerite, while we're all breaking our backs to carry out your orders," Malone quizzed the newly appointed leader of the house.

"Why, I'm in charge of decorations. Since I'm the only one in the treehouse accustomed to being surrounded by finer things, it's only natural I should take on that responsibility."

Everyone looked suspiciously at the raven-haired heiress and Roxton said with arched eyebrows, "Sounds reasonable to me." 

All sighed in unison at Roxton's apparent need to make up for his tactless (but oh, so funny) remark that morning, and Veronica added, "Must be love."

"Oh, and Veronica and I decided we would all dress for dinner that night."

"But, Marguerite we men didn't pack any fancy clothes for the expedition. What are we going to wear?" asked Challenger.

"That's not a problem. Veronica has...."

Veronica, feeling Marguerite was taking up too much of the spotlight, chirped in with, "....has graciously agreed to share whatever clothes the men from the Layton expedition left behind when....."

"Yes, and if it doesn't fit, I can do the alterations," Marguerite finished. "And, don't forget presents! Instead of drawing names, everyone gives everyone else a gift. That way we can have a lot of presents under the tree. They don't have to be elaborate gifts, anything small...something of your own, or something you can make easily. After all, we only have four days to get ready for this Christmas in June."

"Well, Marguerite it seems you've everything planned down to the last detail," Challenger said. "Malone, you and I should get cracking as soon as possible on this 'tree detail.'

"Since my only job is to shoot our dinner, guess I won't need to do anything until the day before," Roxton said, sinking comfortably onto the nearest divan in the main room.

"Wrong!" Marguerite grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "I need you to go with Challenger and Malone and look for foliage with red berries. Bring back as many branches as you can."

"But...why....I thought...."

"I need them for my decorations!....Oh!...and some of those large green leaves that we can use for wrapping the presents."

Roxton reluctantly smiled and shook his head. "I do love it when she takes charge like that."

Before everyone set out for their assigned duties, Veronica asked, "Do I have any special requests for our Christmas dinner?" She looked in Roxton's direction, "Besides a fat bird?"

Challenger was the first to speak up. "Plum pudding."

Ned asked timidly, "Would you know how to make stuffing? For the bird?"

"Stuffing? Not sure I know what that is Malone. Maybe you can write down the recipe for me. Anyone else have any recipes they want to write down that'll help me make this meal perfect for everyone? Marguerite?"

"Me? No! Wish I could help. But I wouldn't know the first thing about recipes. Even the convent school had servants to cook the meals."

"Well, you could have fooled us Marguerite. We thought you had a large library of cookbooks judging from those delicious meals you've graced us with....."

Roxton put a hand on Malone's shoulder, and said, "Uh...Malone, I think we've heard all the jokes we need to hear this morning. We better get started on the tree - and decoration - duty before Marguerite decides to add more to the list."

"Well, come back as soon as you can. Everyone needs to choose their outfits today so I can start the alterations."

As Challenger and Malone headed for the elevator, Roxton turned back to give Marguerite a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll read your letter while I'm out gathering the branches for your decorations."

'There's that melting feeling, again' Marguerite thought as she smiled with the knowledge everything seemed to be right again between them.

******

Several hours later, entering the gate of the perimeter fence with their contributions to the party, Challenger, Roxton and Malone heard someone singing in the treehouse. The words were foreign and the melody sounded like a Christmas lullaby, but the voice was clear and angelic, almost ethereal. 

"Who is that singing?" Malone asked.

"The words sound Germanic. You don't suppose Veronica has taken up singing, do you?" Challenger replied.

A female voice behind them said, "Sorry to disappoint you all. But I don't speak a foreign language. Besides I've been in the garden all morning."

"Well, if it's not Veronica then it can only be one person," Roxton said.

"Marguerite!?" they said in unison.

As Roxton and Challenger ascended in the elevator to the main floor of the treehouse, Roxton said admiringly, "I do believe the woman's been practicing."

Challenger stroked his goatee and nodded his head. "And, I believe the woman's in love."

To hint that this woman's singing would improve solely on the basis of her being in love - with him - caused Roxton's heart to twitch and his face to flush. He smiled as he laid the bunches of red berry branches beside the hearth, and headed straight for the room he now shared with Marguerite.

Quietly descending the stairs, he stopped mid-way to listen to the dulcet tones coming from the raven-haired heiress sitting in the chair by the window. Marguerite's head was bent over some piece of sewing on her lap, so she didn't see John enter the room.

"Marguerite," he called softly.

She stood up startled and quickly hid the sewing behind her back. "John....what are you doing in here?" 

"This is my room now too, Marguerite. Or, have you not forgiven me yet for this morning?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm working on your present and I would like to keep some element of surprise for Christmas day."

"Okay, I promise not to look. But can I just give you a kiss," he took a few more steps toward her. 

"Just a little kiss," he said teasingly. 

Two more steps and his face was a few inches away from hers. Without touching her, he leaned in so his lips met hers and softly molded them against her mouth. With a swirling movement, he parted her lips with his. As his lips opened hers, she felt his warm ragged breath inside her mouth. It was as though he was breathing his life into hers. She could swear her knees started to buckle.

"John, why do you do this to me? In broad open daylight...and with the treehouse filled with people. You know we can't....we can't...."

"Say it, Marguerite. I want to hear you say the words," he demanded.

She caught her breath before answering. "...make love."

He pulled away, his face smiling with the knowledge that all was well with them again. With a quick wink he said, "I can wait. Night's just a few hours away."

Regaining her own breath from the compelling kiss she had just experienced, she sighed and struggled to assume her composure. 

"Turn around."

Roxton looked puzzled.

"Turn around so I can hide your present."

Turning his back to her, he squeezed his eyes shut. "Okay my eyes are closed."

She tucked the unfinished piece of sewing under the cushion on the chair, then turned to Roxton's back touching it lightly as she walked to the small bed they shared and sat down leaning against the wall.

Roxton sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped both arms around her, bringing her close to his chest. 

"And, what did my lovely girl do all day while I was out picking holly berries?"

"Oh....just this and that. More plans for the celebration. Chose my dress for the party. Picked out an outfit for you."

"You picked it out? I thought we were going to leave that up to me."

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea if our outfits matched. You know the right colors, the right textures together....."

John threw his head back and laughed. "Marguerite, you make everyday a delight. I never know what you're going to say or do next."

"And, that's a bad thing?"

"No, my love....that's a good thing." He hugged her tightly, paused for a moment then asked, "What was that song you were singing when I came in just now? It sounded German."

"It was...it is. It's a Christmas lullaby someone I once knew used to sing."

"Someone you knew during the war? Was it during the time you lived with the family in Germany?"

She nodded yes. "The mother used to sing it to her daughter at bedtime. I can remember laying in my own bed listening and pretending I was eight years old again, and imagining it was my own mother singing it to me."

Marguerite stood up suddenly and walked over to the window.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by talking about past memories."

Marguerite tried to busy herself by putting some of John's socks in the dresser drawers. He joined her at the window and turned her around to face him. "Marguerite, look at me. Is there anything you want to talk about? I'm a very good listener, you know?"

"I'm fine....really I am, John. It was a long time ago. I hadn't really thought about that time in my life for a while. All this talk about Christmas must have brought it back." She pulled away and walked toward the stairs. 

"It's getting late and Veronica may need help in the kitchen. And...I need to see what kind of tree my little helpers brought back today. Where are the branches with the holly berries? You did remember to bring lots of them, didn't you." 

Even though she appeared to have returned to the 'old Marguerite', John could tell talking about the time she'd spent in Germany had bothered her. He wondered if it had anything to do with the 'demons of her past' she had spoke about in the forest that night. Well, it would have to be put on hold for another time. It was apparent she wasn't ready to tell him anything now, he would have to bide his time and give her the chance to come to him of her own accord.

He followed her up the stairs into the kitchen hoping he wouldn't have to wait too long.

*****

That night Marguerite supervised the setting up of the tree in the main room. It was never determined what kind of tree it was, but it was conical in shape with outstretching branches and, thankfully, precipitated the comment from Marguerite, "I can work with this."

The large collection of holly branches Roxton had brought back was given her approval as well. All in all the preparations were going splendidly.

*******

The next couple of days, the treehouse was a flurry of excitement. Marguerite strung red and green paper garlands to decorate the tree, and managed to tie small slim candles to as many branches as possible. A star was cut from some glossy silver paper found tucked away in the recesses of an old trunk in Veronica's parent's old room. 

Challenger and Malone picked out appropriate suits from the closet in the abandoned bedroom and both were good fits, except for letting the sleeves out, a task which Marguerite was all too happy to tackle. Roxton had already had his outfit chosen for him by very capable hands, but at least he would enjoy the pleasantness of being able to stand close to his new love and have her measure the length of his arms. 

He had insisted, though, on being in the room while the other two men were undergoing their alterations. By the way he kept a close watch, one would have believed he was possessed by a bit of jealousy, something that did not go undetected by Marguerite. She glowed when he jokingly insisted on acting as a chaperone.

Veronica was busy in the garden the day before the party picking vegetables as side dishes for their Christmas meal. She still wasn't sure what this dish Malone had requested was - 'stuffing'. He had tried to explain it to her, but in her mind she couldn't fathom why you would put this food inside the bird while it roasted in the oven. Must be an American custom. Certainly wasn't anything she had experienced. But for Ned, she was willing to try.

******

The big day finally arrived and as the residents of the treehouse awoke that morning, each was struck by the coolness of the temperature, which had dropped at least 20 degrees during the night.

"Good morning, my love. Happy Christmas," John greeted Marguerite sweetly and softly. She snuggled closer to the man who now shared her bed, not only in anticipation of the passion she knew would follow the greeting, but also because of the slight chill in the air.

"Is it my imagination, or did the temperature drop during the night?"

"Well, it is a bit cooler than usual, but I'm sure I can find a way to warm us both. What would you think if I.....". He finished his suggestion as a whisper in her ear, a suggestion that made her chin drop and her eyes widen.

"John!! What a naughty boy you are this morning! Father Christmas may have to leave a lump of coal in your stocking if you keep up this kind of talk," she simpered into the pillow. "But, it does sound like fun."

"What a wanton woman, you are Miss Krux. How much time do we have before we need to join the others upstairs?"

"Trust me...enough time for whatever you have in mind."

He pulled the sheet up over both their heads creating a tent of sorts, and Marguerite started to giggle and squeal as John began kissing her, starting at the top of her head and slowly continuing to his ultimate goal....her toes.

******

An hour later, as everyone gathered in the main room, Marguerite lit the candles on the tree giving a warm glow to the treehouse. The soft lighting was a welcome effect as the sky outside was beginning to look dark and gloomy.

"It almost looks like it might snow," Malone announced, leaning out over the balcony to peer at the puffy clouds overhead.

"Snow! Oh my goodness, now that would make it a real Christmas, wouldn't it?" Challenger said. "What a good Christmas wish that would make."

With her usual skepticism, Marguerite said, "I think it would take a miracle for it to snow. Highly unlikely I would say."

"Veronica, have you ever seen it snow on the plateau?" Roxton asked.

"I've seen snow in the high mountains to the north of the plateau, but I've never actually seen snow falling. My parents used to talk about it, like it was something that only happened at Christmas. They tried to describe it for me and showed me pictures of it, but somehow I never understood the whole concept of it."

"That would be something to have snow for Christmas, wouldn't it?" Malone added to the conversation. 

*****

At 5 o'clock, an hour before dinner, everyone returned to the main room to pass out the presents that had been brought to the tree earlier that morning. The floor around the tree was heavily laden with presents all sizes and shapes, some wrapped in loose fabric materials, some in the large green leaves Roxton had been asked to bring back several days before.

Everyone was attired in their finest outfits, deftly altered by their resident seamstress, Marguerite. Roxton was appropriately impressed with her talents over the past few days as he had watched her rip out seams of dresses, jackets and suit pants to redo them accordingly to fit everyone. Roxton had delighted in having her hands run along the length of his arms, then his legs. Because of the distinct pleasure it brought him, he had insisted on being present when she made the same measurements of Malone and Challenger. 

Challenger being the oldest member of the group was asked to present his gifts first. As the two women opened their presents, you could have heard them both screaming with delight all the way to the Zanga village. 

Marguerite could hardly contain her excitement. "How did you do this, George?"

"Well, actually my dear, it's really just basic elementary science. You just mix a bit of alcohol with the essential oils of some perfumed floral specimens, then add a bit of soap and you come up with...."

"Bubble bath!! I love you George!" The raven-haired heiress threw both arms around the scientist's neck and kissed him soundly on the cheek. Not to be outdone by her new friend, Veronica did the same.

"Well, I can't say I've ever used this stuff when I'm bathing, but if Marguerite is this happy about it, then it must be something wonderful."

"You're going to love it Veronica. Now, our only problem is who's going to get to use the tub first!" They looked at each other and both said at the same time, "We'll draw straws!"

Challenger had used almost the same basic formula for Roxton's and Malone's presents, only left out the soap and came up with something akin to an aftershave lotion. 

Malone had used his writing talents and written out promises to Challenger and Roxton to take over certain daily chores for the two men over the next month. For Marguerite, he wrote a 'penny dreadful' with her as the main character, a flattering main character that pleased Marguerite immensely. 

For Veronica, he had taken the suggestion of the resident hunter and written her a letter pouring out what was in his heart. A letter which when Veronica read it to herself caused a blush and a smile to spread across her innocent face.

It seemed all had used their particular talents to create presents for the others. Marguerite put her unique sewing abilities to work and had fashioned a new vest for Roxton. The leather one was quickly becoming frayed and he needed a change. For Veronica, she gathered up all her scarves, save a couple, and wrapped them in some of the remaining material used for Roxton's vest. Where Veronica would wear them was a mystery, but at least they would look lovely draped over a hook on the wall in her new friend's room.

She had noticed for some time Malone's face was becoming sadly sunburned on their excursions and she decided to make him a hat. Of course, it wasn't as manly as the one Roxton wore, but it turned out nicely all the same and would protect those crystal blue eyes that Veronica seemed to love so much.

Challenger had been a challenge. What to give the man who seemed to need nothing but the solitude of his laboratory? She finally settled on giving him the two silver candle sticks which she had packed in her trunk back in London while preparing for this expedition.

She remembered being amused at the time when her maid asked why she was packing something so heavy and inappropriate for a trek through the jungle. She had replied, "You haven't seen Lord John Roxton, or you wouldn't be asking that question. I'm hoping for a night when these will provide soft subtle lighting for a dinner party in the middle of the Amazon jungle." Well, now they would light up those dismally dark corners of Challenger's laboratory.

Veronica held her breath when Marguerite opened the present from her. When Marguerite eyes rested on the garment inside the makeshift wrapping, she gasped. "Oh, Veronica....your father's silk smoking jacket." She hugged the young huntress and with tears in her eyes, kissed her on the cheek. "You remembered."

For Roxton she had reshaped the crossbow he had started many, many months ago, but had given up on in pursuit of other interests. Interests that neither Roxton or Marguerite cared to talk about, but she was sure had been long forgiven. Maybe not completely forgotten, but surely forgiven.

For Challenger, she had found some long forgotten journals of the Layton expedition that she had hoped he would find stimulating and useful for his projects conducted in his corner of the treehouse.

Malone had been a problem. Not knowing what to give this man who so stirred her naive emotions, she had sought the advice of Marguerite. It seems both Malone and Veronica had sought the advice of the two people who seemed to be so experienced in the ways of love, as both had written letters to each other trying to put into words what was in their hearts. There was definitely a promise of another love developing in the house in the trees, so high above the jungle.

Roxton, knowing Veronica was ill skilled with a rifle, had taken a page from Malone's Christmas list and wrote out a promise to give her lessons in handling firearms. Malone thought it a good idea, but as in the case of Roxton insisting on acting as Marguerite's chaperone, he now insisted on being present during those lessons with the handsome hunter.

For Malone he offered to train him in the boxing skills that Malone had admired of Roxton for so long. Malone had long wanted to impress Veronica, but felt he had never managed to do so up till now.

Just as Marguerite had suffered over what to give Challenger, Roxton had experienced the same problem. What to give this man whom he admired so much, who he knew would be the key to their finding a way off the plateau? What could he give him to show him the respect and admiration he felt for him? Then it occurred to him that the professor hadn't brought any sort of diploma or awards on the expedition. It was then he came up with the idea to create a recognition certificate with the words: 

**__**

THE RESIDENTS OF THIS TREEHOUSE

GRATEFULLY RECOGNIZE THE 

UNIQUE TALENTS AND ACCOMPLISHMENTS

OF

PROFESSOR GEORGE CHALLENGER

MAN OF VISION

FOR ALWAYS BEING THE BEACON

OF SCIENCE AND NATURE

IN THIS OUR NEW HOME

THE LOST WORLD

He had embellished it with fluer de lis borders, and with Veronica's help had constructed a frame for the certificate, which could be hung on the wall of the scientist's laboratory wall.

Tears welled up in the scientist's eyes as he unwrapped the gift and read the words Roxton had written. 

"I'm touched Roxton. I don't know what to say."

"Well, that's a first in the treehouse," Marguerite said, clinching back tears as well. She couldn't help feeling emotional by the sentimentality Roxton was displaying on this their first Christmas holiday on the plateau.

He had saved giving Marguerite her present for last. For the past few days, she had seen him squirreled away in Malone's room feverishly writing something. He wouldn't let her anywhere near Malone's room. And, had apparently found a good hiding place for the gift in question when he wasn't around to guard it. Indeed Marguerite had searched, hoping for a peek at what her new love might think an appropriate Christmas gift. He had already given her his most precious possession, his ring made into one for her with the loveliest of sapphire stones.

She slowly unwrapped the small square package that felt suspiciously like a book. The wrapping was finally removed. Everyone was silently watching Marguerite's reaction to.....

"A cookbook!? You made me a cookbook?" she said with widened eyes.

No one was quite sure how she was reacting at what appeared to be Roxton's most current attempt at a joke, until she broke out laughing and hugged his neck. 

"Well, it's definitely something you don't have, you did say you hadn't the first idea about recipes. And, I thought there might be sometime when Veronica will be visiting Assai...."

"Roxton, you are so sweet to have made me a cookbook. And, I know you worked for days on it. Because of that I love it."

Roxton had a sheepish grin on his face as he leaned over her shoulder and said shyly. "Uh...there is a certain recipe you might be interested in. You'll find it on page 12."

She quickly turned to the suggested page and discovered it was a recipe for....Gopher Stew!

"Gopher Stew?" she said incredulously. "Oh wait. There's something else in here. A letter." She looked up at him with soft eyes knowing the effect all his letters had on her mood. This one must be very special for him to have given it to her as a Christmas gift.

She unfolded the letter and began reading.

__

My dearest love,

From the first night you spoke to me, there's been but one thought in my mind...to make you my wife.

I know you're still reticent to talk about a future, but I must tell you what's in my heart. After being with you, I know I could never be completely happy unless you agree to marry me. 

I don't have much to offer you here on the plateau except my undying love and devotion. But when we return to London, I can fulfill any and all your heart's desires.

Say yes, Marguerite and I promise you to always remain as devoted to you and our love as I am today. Marry me, Marguerite and I'll never let you out of my sight.

Desperately in love,

John

The smile quickly left her face and she looked up into his with startled and frightened eyes. Before she left the table and ran to the balcony, she dropped the letter beside the cookbook.

As Roxton quickly followed her to the balcony, Malone picked up the letter curious to know what had caused the sudden change in Marguerite's demeanor.

"Malone, that's personal. Maybe you shouldn't be reading it," Veronica warned.

"Too late. Well, I don't know what the problem is. All he did was ask her to marry him. Why would that upset her?"

Challenger spoke up in her defense. "There's much more to this than any of us knows...or should know. This is between Roxton and Marguerite. I suggest we give them some privacy for now. We'll call them when dinner's on the table."

Veronica watched the couple on the balcony and wanted so much to go to her friend and comfort her, but Roxton was in the process of doing so at this moment. No doubt trying to convince her this should be the final step in their relationship.

Roxton moved to Marguerite's side and touched her hair lightly, not sure whether she wanted his touch at this moment. She didn't pull away, which was a good sign, but her eyes were still filled with apprehension.

"Marguerite, I didn't mean to upset you. I thought maybe you knew this was coming, that it wouldn't be such a surprise. You know how much you mean to me, how much our being together means to me. I always believed myself to be happy with just the knowledge you loved me, but since we've been living together...well...I don't know the words to describe the happiness you've brought me. Is it wrong to want this to last for the rest of our lives? "

"It's not wrong, John. I just don't know if this is the right time to make that commitment."

"It's the right time for me. I had hoped you were feeling the same way."

"Oh John, you promised me time to get used to this new arrangement."

"I want you to take the time...to be sure. I'll give you all the time you need, Marguerite. This letter I wrote you, I wanted to put the words down in black and white. I wanted to make them real, to feel they were real. I wanted you to know my love for you is real. I'm sorry if I misread your signals. You gave me hope these last couple of weeks that you might be ready to at least talk about a future. I guess I was wrong."

"John, you weren't wrong to ask. I-I just don't know how to answer you."

"What are you scared of, Marguerite? You're not afraid I'll leave you, are you?"

"It's not you I'm worried about. One of the qualities I love so much about you is your capacity to be faithful to whatever's in your heart. And, I know I'm in your heart, John. I know that's real. But...."

"But....'demons from the past'. Is that what's bothering you still?"

Marguerite nodded, then looked away. She had shown her vulnerable side to this man all too many times. She didn't want to show it now, not today. She wanted to remain strong. She willed herself not to cry.

John's head lowered dejectedly. He knew she wasn't out and out rejecting his proposal. He knew she loved him, but what was it in her past that kept her from allowing herself to enjoy all the pleasure this love could bring to her life?

"Are you coming in? I think Veronica's almost ready to serve dinner."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need some time alone." When John didn't answer her, she turned around and her heart almost broke seeing him standing there looking so forlornly. 

"Everything'll be all right, John. We still love each other, don't we?" She reached out and stroked his stubbly cheek. "Just don't give up on me....okay?"

"I'll never give up on us." He took hold of her hand, kissing it, then turned and walked back into the kitchen where everyone was beginning to gather at the dinner table. He passed Veronica on her way to join Marguerite on the balcony.

"Maybe you can make her feel better. I don't seem to have had much success."

Veronica nodded and walked to the far side of the balcony where Marguerite was looking pensively out over the plateau.

"Marguerite, I don't understand. Why are you so upset about Roxton's proposal? Don't look so shocked. Malone read the letter after you left the room and told the rest of us what it said."

"Good old Malone."

"I thought you loved Roxton."

"I do love him. And, I know marrying him would be the right thing for me, but I'm not sure if it would be right for John."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm bad luck for anyone who loves me. Something bad always happens to them. I know that sounds like a lot of superstitious hocus pocus, but I don't want to take the chance with John. He means too much to me."

"What you need is a sign."

"A sign?"

"My mother used to tell me when she was a child and she had decisions to make, difficult decisions, she always asked for a sign to show her whether she was making the right one or not. Maybe that's what you need."

"And, how did she go about asking for this sign?"

"She made a wish, usually on the first star of the night."

"You mean like...'star light, star bright, first star I see tonight'....that one?"

"Can't hurt. It's starting to get dark. I bet if you look over to the right side of the sky, you'll see the first star of the night. Just don't take too long, dinner's almost ready."

Veronica walked back into the kitchen leaving Marguerite searching the twilight sky for that first twinkling star. When she spotted it, she started her wish.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. Okay, here goes. I wish for a sign. I need a miracle sign. Something that will show me marrying John is the right thing for both of us. Please send a miracle sign." She turned to walk back into the treehouse, then as though remembering something she had forgotten turned back to the sky and hastily added, "....and soon." 

She returned to the kitchen table and her waiting friends with great hope in her heart. Her wish just had to come true.

Roxton, always the gentleman, stood up to help her with her chair. She reached out and squeezed his hand, letting him know that he was still near and dear to her heart. 

Veronica had outdone herself with the Christmas meal. Roxton had indeed brought down a plump bird, a wild pheasant, which proved to be as tasty as any goose back in London had ever been. And, the side dishes were cooked to perfection. 

"Veronica did you have help from Roxton on the 'stuffing'. Let's look in my new cookbook and see if it's there." Marguerite seemed to have regained her excitement for the celebration knowing now that Roxton would be patient enough to give her time to mull over his proposal.

Everyone laughed at Marguerite's reference to **_her_** cookbook and all seemed to be enjoying their Christmas meal and the newly renewed camaraderie at the table. Malone especially seemed to be hanging on Veronica's every word. Now that these two had officially begun their courtship, it seemed as though neither could take their eyes off the other. Malone was delighted that Roxton's suggestion of a letter to Veronica had been the magic key he needed to bring Veronica to an understanding.

And just for her Ned, Veronica had managed to come up with a dish as close to the description of 'stuffing' that Malone had given her. 

After the meal, Veronica carried the special dessert to the table Challenger had asked for, plum pudding. It seemed as though everyone was getting what they'd wished for. 

She sat the wonderfully aromatic cake in front of Challenger. "Veronica, bring the brandy and the matches. You're about to see something glorious. Something you've probably never seen before." 

As Challenger lit the brandy poured over the pudding, everyone reveled at the glow that came over their party table. Veronica seemed to be the most amazed of all. 

"Veronica, haven't you ever seen plum pudding lit up before?" Challenger asked.

Veronica remained speechless and finally raised her hand and pointed to the balcony. "Look...it's-it's...is that what snow looks like?"

All faces turned to the balcony where they could just barely make out a soft drifting down of white particles from the sky. Everyone gasped and rushed to the railing, leaning out to touch and taste the snow flakes tumbling from the dark sky, everyone but Veronica and Marguerite. 

"Is this what you wished for Marguerite?" Veronica asked in amazement.

Shaking her head, she said, "All I wished for was a miracle sign. Something to show me marrying John was right. I-I-I never imagined it would show up as.....snow."

Roxton rushed back in to join the two mesmerized women. "Aren't you two coming out to see the snow? Veronica, I would think you would be the first to want to experience this miracle."

"Well, actually John...it's a scientific phenomenon brought on by...."

"George!" they said in unison.

He stopped when he felt four pairs of eyes focusing on him, and sighing in resignation said, "It's a miracle."

*****

That night as Marguerite sat up in bed reading her new 'cookbook', John slid into the bed they shared and put his arm around her.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it?"

Marguerite laid the book down, turned to face him and started hesitantly. "Well, it's not entirely over yet. John, about your letter. I've made a decision."

"So soon? I thought you would want to take some time to think about it, to be sure I mean."

"I have had time to think about it, John. Almost three years I've thought about it." She removed his ring from her finger and placed it in his hand.

His eyes took on a sad look. "Oh, no Marguerite. You're not returning my ring? Please, I wanted you...."

She rested a finger on his lips to silence them. "Only long enough for you to place it on the other hand." She held out her left hand which he gently held, and with his eyes never leaving hers he slid the ring onto the appropriate finger, then kissed the palm of her hand.

Roxton's eyes glistened as he looked at this woman who had brought so much pleasure to his life, and with a small break in his voice said, "I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret this decision, Marguerite."

"There'll never be any regrets on my part, John....that I can promise you."

The lips that had so gently caressed her hand seconds before now focused on her lips. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you're happy."

"You already make me happy, but what about you? Are you happy, John?"

"Immeasurably! You accepting my proposal, snow for Christmas, my new vest, what more could anyone ask for?"

She rolled her satiny grey eyes and sighed, "A way off the plateau, perhaps?"

"We'll find a way back, Marguerite. We'll never stop looking."

"Oh, John...what if we never find a way home...back to London?"

"Then this room, and this small bed, will be our home. Marguerite, don't you realize by now, as long as you and I are together...we're already there."

THE END 


End file.
